Ken Masters
Ken Masters, is one of the main characters for Capcom's Street Fighter series. History At the point when Ken was around 12 years of age, thought that his son needed to learn about discipline, or his son would become a spoiled brat all of his life and try to leech onto the Masters' family fortune. With a specific end goal to do as such, the senior Masters sent Ken to Japan to prepare under his closest companion, the mysterious karate ace Gouken. At to begin with, Ken was exceptionally reluctant to gain from Gouken, needing to do a reversal to the United States, yet later started to regard his lord. He even delighted in the adopted of Gouken's adopted child, Ryu, since he had a thwart to at long last force pranks on, in spite of the fact that this got Ken into a great deal of inconvenience. Ryu and Ken would later turn out to be closest companions and each other's vital adversaries. At the point when Ryu was 23, Gouken chose that both of his students had grown up to be fine warriors and chose that their preparation was over and could now leave the dojo. Ryu chose to venture to the far corners of the planet keeping in mind the end goal to proceed with his preparation, while Ken was at long last cheerful to about-face home to the United States after his years of straining his back for his lord, Gouken, lastly taking in the significance of humility. In the wake of returning home, Ken contended in a wide range of Martial Arts competitions held in the United States, winning the greater part of them. While Ryu was participating in the first World Warriors tournament, Ken was fighting a completely different one in the U.S where he met his future wife, Eliza. They would later have a son named Mel. Around the same time he would meet his protege named Sean. Powers & Abilities *'Shotokan': The fighting style is an assassination art, or ansatsuken, that was founded in Japan during the feudal age. The style used by Ryu, Ken, Gouken and Akuma is rooted in this very art, which is energized by the Satsui no Hado ("Surge of Murderous Intent"). While Ryu focuses on the technique, Ken opted for stylish unpredictability. **'Hadoken': A surging punch in which a warrior's willpower is used to center energy into and through the palms. As the palms are pushed outwards towards the objective, a surging vitality wave is removed that outcomes in a punching power going through the air in the adversary's bearing. As indicated by the Street Fighter II Official Fanbook, the Hadoken is said to be as warm as would be expected body temperature. Contingent upon its professional also, its constrain of effect fluctuates. **'Gohadoken:' This is a move more often seen used by Akuma. In the air, Ken can fire off a smaller Hadoken that goes downwards at a 45 degree angle. In the Marvel vs Capcom series it is called the Zanku Hadoken **'Shankunetsu Hadoken:' A powerful version of the Hadoken - it does more damage than the regular Hadoken and lights foes on fire. It is sometimes known as the EX Hadoken **'Shoryuken': The move is a jumping uppercut in which the user spins upwards with some horizontal movement as well, knocking the opponent to the ground and inflicting damage, although if it misses, Ken is left wide open. **'Shinryuken': A multi-hitting shoryuken, engulfed in fire. **'Shoryureppa': Ken performs a rapid succession of shoryukens that have a chance to light the person on fire. **'Tatsumaki Senpukyaku': A spinning kick in the air that propels Ken forward. **'Senpu Nataotoshi': An axe kick lit on fire. **'Ryusenkyaku:' Ken performs a wheel kick at the opponent as he lands on his back.The light kick hits faster, especially when up close, while the heavy kick covers more range. **'Kamabaraigeri:' Ken performs a kick to the head of an opponent. The light version hits only once but is far faster while the the medium and heavy versions hit twice **'Raikou Nataonashi:' Ken’s leg raises and falls under the head of the opponent. The Light, Medium and Heavy versions all cover different distances **'Reppu Hadoken': Ken unleashes a Hadoken by firing it from his foot in a spinning motion. **'Shippu Jinraikyaku': Ken moves forward and delivers a low roundhouse kick, two high ones, and another low one, and follows up with a knee hit. He then launches into a vertical Tatsumaki Senpukyaku if his knee hit succeeds. **'Guren Senpukyaku': Ken playfully points at the opponent with a cocky smile and proceeds to unleash a barrage of flaming Tatsumaki Senpukyaku kicks as he spins in a horizontal straight line across the screen. If it lands properly, he finishes them off with a final flaming kick. **'Guren Enjinkyaku': Ken begins with a jumping kick that, if successful in hitting the opponent, begins the attack combination where he jumps off the opponent with the other foot, spinning on the ground backwards before he runs back up and hits the opponent with a furious upward-flying flaming Tatsumaki that ends with a final, slightly prolonged kick going straight across the opponent's face. **'Heat Rush': Ken channels flames through his entire body for a short period of time, which powers up his special attacks by increasing their number of hits and improving their trajectory, allowing him to perform even more damaging combos. His regular Hadoken changes into the Shakunetsu Hadoken, which causes a knockdown on hit and the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku gains flaming effects, giving it enhanced properties as noted previously. **'Quick Step:' Ken’s V Skill. Ken runs towards the opponent, closing the distance in an instant. **'Hado Shoryuken (Non-Canon)': Ken gathers a large amount of energy and performs a Shoryuken so powerful that it shoots a beam of energy into the sky. **'Shinku Hadoken (Non-Canon?)': The Shinku Hadoken is a large, multi-hitting Hadoken made of vacuum energy. Its power propels itself over long distances, and easily it plows through other weaker projectiles. Alternate Forms Violent Ken (Non-Canon) Violent Ken is a more ruthless, daring, and cutthroat version of Ken. He gains the Rasetsu Kyaku, a special dash like teleport that can close distance with a faster startup and recovery than the Ashura Senku, and the Shinbu Messatsu, where he immediately rushes forward at the opponent, putting all of his anger into one attack. He then executes a Rasetsu Kyaku, making multiple attacks; then Ken is pushed back and repeats the process landing more blows onto his foes. Due to the attack's recoil, Ken is pushed back, and repeats another dash to continue the flurry of blows. He is also much more brutal with his special attacks, with more hits in his Shoryuken and Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. Unlike Evil Ryu however, who requires careful reservations of space and control of strength to ensure his somewhat slow speed doesn't leave him open, Violent Ken does not have much variability in his movesets, and requires a lot of control of pace to properly win, including knowing when to strike and to pull off combos; his moves are reflective of Violent Ken's erratic and unstable berserker-like nature, using up more energy than he can coherently realize and leaving him dangerously close to "burning out". Power of Nothingness The Power of Nothingness is a state of consciousness transcending ordinary perspective, born through spiritual and mental refinement. Bearing common traits with states of being within Buddhism, martial arts, and spiritual perfection, it is the power to act without being attached to emotions and thought, free of fear, anger, pride, and ego, to draw upon the contents of one's heart intuitively without obstacle and hesitation, and to be aware of the world and to know one's place and meaning within its vastness, to flow with all of creation without the need of worry, desire, and doubt. While Ken has practiced it, he hasn't mastered it like Ryu, although he did use a similar ability to defeat Akuma in the US Cartoon. Feats Strength * Managed to uppercut Dan up high 15 feet into the air. * Kicked a punching back hard enough to the point where it exploded. * Managed to knock a bull unconscious with just a single hit. * Punched through trees with ease. * Knocked a helicopter out of the sky thanks to a combined Hadoken with Ryu. * Along with Ryu, managed to easily punch through solid stone. * Ken’s Shoryuken punch is strong enough destroy a building. * Ken can produce Shoryuken attacks powerful enough to make a giant beam of light * He beat down Zangief in one strike during the U.S tournament Speed * Dodged attacks from Akuma Durability * Got back up after falling 100 feet down to a cliff * Survived a vicious attack by Akuma who is at the very least island level. * Survived a blast from Rosonov, which was as big as a large building. * In a fight against Vega, Ken lost a lot of blood, got stabbed multiple times, broke both his feet, got his foot and arm stabbed but still kept on fighting despite all that. Skill *Defeated Ryu on 4 separate occasions. *Defeated Vega while he was bleeding out. *Defeated M. Bison by teaming up with Ryu. *(Non-Canon) Defeated Akuma *Defeated the likes of Karin, Sean, Sakura, Laura, Zangief, Charlie Nash, Vega, Birdie, and F.A.N.G *Won multiple martial arts tournaments Weaknesses *'Cocky to a fault': Ken can overestimate his skills at times, leaving him open for an attack *'Busyness: '''He focuses on his company and family nowadays Fun Facts *As a result of potential lawsuits, Ken was given the last name "Masters" so he would not be confused with Ken Carson from ''Barbie, a Mattel owned franchise. *Despite being born in the United States of America, Ken Masters is actually 1/4th American and 3/4ths Japanese *Ken actually dyes his hair blonde, his hair is naturally black. *Despite not being confirmed by Capcom, it is possible that Ken Masters is actually inspired by the real life martial artist named Joe Lewis, who also happens to be born in the United States who went to Japan to train in martial arts. *Ken was the one to give Ryu his iconic red headband. Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Capcom Category:Street Fighter Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Fire Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Humans Category:North American Characters Category:Project X Zone Category:Completed Profiles